


Быстрая Стрела

by Ersente



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сильвана ищет в глазах Феллари свое прошлое, а находит будущее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быстрая Стрела

Встреча с Феллари как пощечина. Сильнее любого удара, которыми щедро одаривал Артас. Сильвана замирает, смотрит сухими глазами на бывшую соратницу, укутанную в алые одеяния, и дрожит. Тоска, гнев, сожаление, ярость - стекают в кулаки, прорастают острыми когтями, терзают проклятую душу королевы баньши.  
Сильвана давится алым, столь же ярким, как ее глаза. Кровь Лордерона, которой пропитались дети Кель'таласа. Смешно, грустно, убого.  
Артас все-таки разделил их. Разрезал острым мечом на неравные половины. Натравил друг на друга. А они и рады стараться - сцепились, впились в горло, сжали зубы и ждут, пока алое хлынет в глотку.  
Сильвана морщится, отирает губы и сглатывает горечь. Подумаешь, разные стороны. Всегда можно найти общее. Корни глубоки, приязнь и ненависть сильны, глаза и плащ одного цвета.  
Феллари крадется осторожно, знает, что делает, как поставить ногу, чтобы ни одна веточка не хрустнула. Многие не заметили бы ее. Мимо прошли, дыханием коснулись и не заметили. Многие, но не Сильвана. Она чувствует свое прошлое слишком остро, постоянно мечтает вернуться назад и стремится вперед.  
Мир слишком хорош для нее. Она слишком плоха для мира. Мир плюет в нее, втаптывает в грязь, разбивает в кровь лицо. Грязно-коричневые раны смеются в ответ, мертвые сочатся жаждой жизни, что им удары?  
Сильвана впитывает в себя алый плащ, укутывается презрением и выходит из тени, в которой пряталась.  
\- Феллари, - зовет она и вздергивает подбородок.  
Отличная мишень. Наглый вызов.  
Имя - не просто звук. Это дар и проклятие. Обязательство и предопределенность.  
Сильвана втягивает в себя запах Кель'таласа, морщится от вони ненависти к немертвым-неживым, криво улыбается и раскрывает объятия.  
\- Давно не виделись, - говорит она, смакуя чужое отвращение.  
Стрела свистит рядом с ухом, царапает оперением, глухо втыкается в ствол ели. Металл скрежещет по кости, а с деревом глух. Или дерево глухо к нему?  
Стрела - мертвая, глупая, бесчуственная.  
Сильвана - живая, расчетливая и гордая.  
\- Я тоже соскучилась, - говорит она, растягивая гласные.  
Руки рвутся к оружию. К рукоятям клинков. К тетиве. К горлу предательницы, надевшей алый плащ.  
Феллари молчит. Плюет стрелой за стрелой, как мир, как рука мира, несущая его волю. Плюет и мажет, лишь иногда царапает мертвые щеки оперением.  
\- Может, обнимемся?  
\- Ты заговоренная?!  
«А девочка нервничает», - понимает Сильвана и хохочет. Щедро, от души, как никогда не смеялась, ни в Кель'таласе, ни на дежурстве, ни под чужими руками. Хохочет - текут слезы, такие убогие, что смех становится еще громче, еще гуще, еще веселее.  
Последняя стрела жалобно звякает, колчан пуст, тетива молчит. Сильвана делает шаг, другой, покачивает бедрами, фиксирует взглядом, наслаждается каждой секундой.  
\- Стой, где стоишь, - требует Феллари.  
Глупышка. Совсем глупышка, как Сильвана когда-то, давным-давно, до сломанных костей и изгаженной души. До того, как прогнулась. До того, как согласилась на все и даже на большее. До того, как кожа сменила цвет.  
А эта? Эта не понимает, чем владеет. Эта лезет на врага, который ей не по зубам. Которого не может убить, поэтому - и только поэтому - каждая стрела летит мимо, бесполезно свистит. Не пальцы дрогнули - душа.  
\- Дрянь, - шепчет Сильвана, глядя в синие глаза, светлую кожу, живые волосы. - Дура и дрянь. Не дрожи! Дерись! - требует она.  
Феллари вздергивает подбородок. Есть в ней эльфийская кровь. Чистая, неразбавленная, настоящая. Густое вино Кель'таласа, прокусишь кожу - хлынет на язык солнцем, и пряной травой, и терпкой горечью. Заиграет яркими красками, ударит поддых, распластает на холодном камне и уставится сине-зеленым пламенем.  
\- Стрелы кончились, кулаки остались, - тянет Сильвана. - Давай на равных, - предлагает она. - У тебя кулаки, у меня кулаки, за волосы не таскать, не девочки уже, не в переулке Душегубов. Что скажешь?  
Феллари фыркает и кидается в драку. Она стремительна, но ветер в имени Сильваны, которая смеется и уклоняется, уклоняется и смеется, студит кожу легкими прикосновениями и обжигается сама. Ладони горят, сердце горит, душа горит.  
Сильвана согревается, презрение истлевает, вместо него полыхает нежность. Серебряный бор звенит птичей трелью, взрывается звуками жизни, проникает в самые темные уголки души и топит лед.  
\- Какая же глупая, - шепчет Сильвана.  
Мир никогда не отворачивался от нее. Она отвернулась. Она сама себя отвергла, не приняла новую форму жизни. Подумаешь, исчезли некоторые способности - их заменили другие. Подумаешь, выжившие эльфы отводили взгляд, когда Сильвана шла по улицам Луносвета и мерзла под лучами солнца. Подумаешь.  
Зато Феллари - искренне ненавидит, пытается стереть нежить с лица земли, верит - верит! - в то, что мертвые мертвы.  
\- Как же ты ошибаешься, - хохочет Сильвана и ломает предплечья Феллари.  
Алая ткань плаща темнеет, жадно жрет кровь и сыто падает на землю. Пересмешники подхватывают вопль, несут его дальше, в Тирисфальские леса, к монастырю, но Алые - Алые не появляются, не спасают свою героиню, спасать - ее работа. Где же ее следопыты?  
Феллари орет. Смотрит на торчащие кости и орет.  
\- Ну-ну, залечим, - мягко говорит Сильвана и гладит ее по голове. - Ты не представляешь, каких успехов мы достигли, воюя с... За свою жизнь.  
Феллари замолкает, с ненавистью смотрит в глаза и плюет. Горячая слюна стекает по щеке, но Сильвана не злится. Сильвана наклоняется и мягко целует Феллари в губы.  
\- Ты поймешь, - обещает она, хотя знает, что ищет ответы для себя.  
Быстрая Стрела так похожа на Ветрокрылую. Те же кожа, глаза, губы, уверенность, жажда мести. И путь - такой же, от лидера к пленнице со сломанными запястьями. Сильвана следит за Феллари, как та дрожит от прикосновений к оголенным костям, закусывает губы, стряхивает кровь с гордо вздернутого подбородка, - следит и вспоминает.  
О чем она думала, когда висела на растяжке и сыпала проклятьями? О Кель'таласе? О Луносвете? О сестрах и близких?  
Сильвана не помнит. В каждой картинке бледное лицо, острые углы, холодные глаза, кривая усмешка.  
Феллари ругается, как человек, требует честной драки, дергается в путах и застывает каждый раз, когда нож срезает еще одну полоску кожи. Сильвана смотрит в синие глаза, тонет в них, видит свое отражение и никак не может вспомнить, какие вопросы мучают ее с утра до вечера. Просто знает, что ее жизнь слишком долго вертелась вокруг одного недочеловека. Он настолько затмил разум, что стал миром с карающей дланью.  
Сильвана улыбается и, нежно целуя Феллари, вонзает нож в ее солнечное сплетение. Под углом, чтобы наверняка, муки остались позади вместе с вопросами и сомнениями. В конце концов, она же не Артас.  
\- Ты поймешь, - шепчет Сильвана и слизывает кровь с подбородка Феллари. - Ты поймешь, когда опять станешь сестрой.  
Грядут перемены, их запах доносится с южным ветром. Королева скидывает с себя прошлое и готовится к будущему, согретому жаждой жизни. И если придется убить тысячи, чтобы достичь его, Сильвана убьет без сожалений. В этом она мастер.


End file.
